I am My Own Jail
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Calabazas con sonrisas, gatos negros, sombras misteriosas sobre la luna, casas de aspecto lúgubre de las cuales extraños humos blancos salen. Cruza las calles vacías, si es que eres los suficientemente valiente para ello.#FirstDayHalloween#MaBill#Pinecest(?)#BillDipp(?)#EventoEspecial"Truco/TratoCalaverasdeAzúcar"#Semi-AU#One-Shot


**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Inserte voz de Bill Cipher*. Hola público lector, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio. Aprovechando que hoy es Halloween, he decidió subir historias en alusión a la fecha, cada una en distintos fandoms, así que cuidado con las especificaciones de más abajo. Para más información, visite mi perfil donde están cada uno de los lineamientos de un poco más entendible.**

 **Pues bien, dicho eso, ¡Comencemos!**

 **Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y una producción de Disney Channel, siguiendo a Disney XD**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el Evento Especial "Truco o Trato, ¡Calaveras de Azúcar!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLOWEEN**

 **FIRST DAY: Búho**

 **SUMMARY: Como un ave nocturna, te mantiene vigilada, procura que no salgas de sus garras. En algún momento podrás escapar y tomar un respiro, no durara demasiado, ya que, la oscuridad es su reino, y tú solo eres una parte de ello.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (2/¿?)**

 **WORDS: 781**

* * *

El viento helado chocaba en su rostro como si de pequeños cuchillos se tratarán, con gran esfuerza intentaba caminar hasta encontrar una salida. El líquido caliente empapaba la gaza atada a su pantorrilla.

¿Miedo?, ¿Terror?, ¿Dolor?

Eso y mucho más pasaban por sus pensamientos. Escuchó esa risa tan inconfundible y aun en este tiempo continua persiguiéndola, no importa si está dormida o despierta no deja de retumbar en sus tímpanos.

El quemante ardor de la herida la hace trastabillar y quedar en el suelo, es poca la luz… casi nula, pero sabe que ahí está, la enorme cortada que deja salir la sangre como si fuese una fuente inagotable. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, retira su suéter el cual traía una adorable calabaza de Halloween, la improvisada gaza ya está húmeda y desecha, con un ligero movimiento se deshace. Poco a poco va destruyendo su prenda hasta convertirla en una tira y que tomara el lugar de su nuevo vendaje, con fuerza va enrollando y aprieta de modo que la punzante carne se una. Muy posiblemente necesitara puntos, y a su vez le obsequiara una permanente y horrible cicatriz.

Es ahí donde el chocar de zapatos elegantes corta el silencio de tajo, por su cuerpo pasa una corriente eléctrica. Las pulsaciones de su corazón aumentan exponencialmente; vuelta tras vuelta con velocidad, hace un fuerte nudo, la tela del suéter es mucho más gruesa esta vez resistirá el peso de la sangre y con un cierre provisional de la herida.

Usas sus manos como apoyo para levantarse, muerde su labio inferior para retener el sonoro quejido de dolor, porque si gritase… expulsase el más pequeño de los sonidos, le darían una pista de donde se encuentra. Es cobarde y patético, lo sabe, peo ya no importa, quiere… desea, terminar con este juego tan cruel.

¿Esperanza?, ¿deseo de sobrevivir?, pueden ser las dos, solo una; o mínimo eso es lo que ella quiere creer, porque si diera paso a otro tipo de pensamiento, unos, tal vez, mucho más oscuros, deprimentes, estaría traicionando no solo a sus propias convicciones, sino a quien una vez fue y por siempre será, el mejor de todos los hermanos.

\- _No importa donde vayas… ni siquiera que finjas no recordarlo, eternamente seré tu juez, jurado y verdugo. Estrella fugaz, ¿Dónde quedo tu amado Pino?_

El movimiento de un par de mechones de cabello le indicaron que la salida ya estaba ahí, una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha, su libertad.

Extendió la mano casi podía sentir los rayos del sol en su cuerpo, la suavidad de un viento amable, pájaros cantar, risas que no son crueles o malvadas, sino llenas de dicha.

\- ¿Realmente creías que saldrías, tan fácilmente? – la puerta desapareció al igual que el suelo, ahora caí en un pozo sin fondo, encontrándose flotando en una auténtica eterna oscuridad. – Entiéndelo, pudiste vivir en el mundo ideal, tu ideal.

Cubrió sus oídos, no más, no quería seguir escuchándolo, ya no… no.

* * *

\- AH! – grito tan fuerte como para quemar sus cuerdas vocales, luchaba contra esos brazos para que le soltaran, pataleaba y derramaba lágrimas.

\- ¡Mabel!, ¡Mabel!, cálmate, soy yo, soy Dipper – la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, su vista algo borrosa tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, y cuando lo hizo, vio ante ella, la imagen de su hermano. - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Dipper, ¡Oh, Dipper! – se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, recargándose completamente en él y manchando su camisa con lágrimas. – Esta en verdad es la realidad. ¿Nosotros derrotamos a Bill?, y el tío Stan… él… - arrugo el entrecejo, mientras trataba de no soltar más lágrimas.

\- Si, tranquila, todo está bien, todo está bien. – su hermano acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla, ella asintió aun sin querer desprenderse de su lado.

El sonido de un animal asusto a Mabel que la hizo girar hacia la ventana, encontrándose con un Búho que se postraba en la rama del árbol de enfrente.

\- …

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Él jamás volverá, ¿verdad?

\- Jamás, tienes mi palabra. – la castaña asintió y se recargo de nueva cuenta en su hermano, mientras este pasaba una mano por su cabello y con la otra rodeaba sus hombros.

\- Sabes Dipper, por un momento, tan solo uno, creí que Bill… je je je, no, olvídalo, es imposible.

\- Descansa, y sigue soñando, como siempre… - poco a poco ella cerro sus ojos. – Estrella fugaz – mientras que los de su "hermano" se tornaron dorados y felinos. Aquella ave en la ventana compartía la misma mirada y asentía para alejarse en un rápido aleteo – Tan solo sueña, y deja que tu realidad se rompa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Piu!, me puse muy dramática en esta parte, espero pudiera entenderse el mensaje que buscaba transmitir.**

 **Una especie de MaBill, un tanto Pinecest, más un especial indirecto de BillDipp. Sorry por confusiones, posibles spoilers y que mate mucha gente. XDD.**

 **Bye-bye**

 **#MaBillForever #AndPinecestIsMySin**


End file.
